


The stumble and fall

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dog Scott, Jock Derek, Nerd Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was the ultimate geek of Beacon Hills High School while Derek Hale was the super jock; no one was more shocked when the two began to hang-around than Stiles was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stumble and fall

**Author's Note:**

> So 15min is back again, this story was asked by dear Vaulting-Vortex. She asked for something with jock Derek, nerd/geek Stiles and for there to be a cute puppy/dog Scott who is Stiles’ best friend on earth. Needless to say I just couldn’t get my mind to work with this, sorry.

  
The first time Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale, the geek and the super jock of Beacon Hills High School ended up hanging out it was by pure accident. After spending five hours indoors finishing his homework and re-reading all of the notes he’d taken in classes Stiles made the decision to venture out doors after all it was a beautiful Saturday in May so why not, and perhaps decision to abandon his bedroom and the house was because his puppy Scott was passing back and forth. Without the overly cheerful puppy that was most likely a German Shepherd mix then Stiles would’ve most likely stayed indoors the rest of the day most likely reading some of the comic’s from his glorious collection one which his parents had started, but Scott was there and he needed to go out after waking-up from his nap a nap which had taken place on Stiles bed. With several groans Stiles ventures outdoors with the now six-or-so months old puppy, there was nothing Stiles wouldn’t do for his dog who’d hardly had the best start in life, Stiles’ dad had found the puppy at the side of the road three months ago bloodied and half-dead.

Scott was Stiles’ best friend and only friend really, sure some people pretended to be his friend now and again but the truth was Scott was his only friend, not that Stiles was bitter about it because he wasn’t. Scott was awesome and cute so cute even bunnies would die from an overload of his cuteness, sure Scott would most likely eat the dead bunny afterwards but still Scott was cute.

They were walking down the path through the forest at the back of their house the same path he and his mother had walked daily because his mother had loved the forest, at times she’d insist they’d walk all the way to the Hale House which often ended-up in his mom having to carry Stiles the last stretch because Stiles just couldn’t do it on his own legs; but since his mother’s death Stiles hadn’t made his way over to the Hales even if Talia Hale had told him more than once after his mother became ill and died that he was always welcomed to the Hale House.

Stiles didn’t do jogging or any sort of athletics simply because he was born without a natural gracefulness that would allow him to walk even in a straight line without bumping into something or stumbling every few steps which of course was one of the reasons people made fun of him all the time, and well his thick rimmed glasses didn’t help much or the fact that he refused to give-up his love for Batman, the X-Men or well any other comic-book characters he and his mother had bonded over while his dad worked long hours. Stiles was walking down that familiar path worn down with years of use at times stumbling a little which always caused Scott pause his running to check if he was alright or not before going back to his ridiculous running or trying to drag around a stick that was in fact a broken branch, thankfully Scott didn’t run far from Stiles side and he liked to imagine it was because the dog remembered the panic attack Stiles had when he’d lost sight of Scott who had one ear up properly while the other was barely up the tip flopping down a little.

Suddenly Scott stopped running ahead, tilting his head to the side clearly listening to something probably a rabbit or a squirrel.

`Scotty-boy no chasing furry little things with fluffy tails, okay.´ Stiles told the dog before kneeling down to tie the laces of his troublesome sneakers the ones he used only for walking Scott in the woods and only that because they were so out of fashion that if Lydia Martine ever caught sight of them she would’ve died on the spot, but they were comfy and had prints of Scott’s puppy paws on them after he’d escaped the yard and into the Mrs. Sheen’s backyard where she’d been trying to finish painting her lawn chairs a vibrant red color. Stiles has the stained laces in his hands when something heavy and fairly large and hard knocks into him, causing him to fall face first into the dirt, there’s a sharp pain erupting in his ankle and chin. The weight it off of him quickly enough but the damage is already done, and there are tears stinging in his eyes, and Scott is at his side in a heartbeat going between nudging at him and licking at his cheek while whimpering and whining to growling at the person or thing that had crashed into his young and ungraceful master.

`Shit, dude, sorry.´ a familiar voice says from somewhere above him and Stiles curses his luck inwardly because of course Derek “gifted by the gods with looks that made even a straight-guy hot” Hale was there to see Stiles like this face in the dirt with tears threatening to come forth, even if the jock has hardly ever acknowledged Stiles existence even if the Stilinski’s and Hale’s had been close when Stiles mother had been alive Stiles still couldn’t help the ridiculous crush he had on the guy who was the captain of not only Beacon Hills High Schools basketball, baseball and Lacrosse teams but also the swim team; of course Stiles knew it was such a cliché for him to have the hots for the jock even if the jock didn’t even bother to stop and help him out when he was being knocked around by his teammates or when someone else decided to pick on him at school or on the street.

Stiles reaches out for Scott and hides his face in the not so soft fur and rubs his face into it while trying to get back up on his feet but his ankle isn’t working with him and he hisses in pain.

`Dude, are you alright? ´ Hale asks and Stiles tries to not start crying because his ankle really hurts, there are hands suddenly touching him helping him to stand-up without putting weight on his ankle.

`Shit you’re hurt.´ Hale says and Stiles can’t help the snort that escapes him, but years of being picked-on had slowly helped him learn to control his tongue most of the time. Scott continues to growl and places himself between Stiles and Derek.

`Not a friendly dog, I take it.´ Derek says eyeing Scott like the dog was dirty or annoying all of which has Stiles responding immediately because you could make fun of Stiles and even push him down how much you wanted but there were three things no one was allowed to use against Stiles or badmouth; and those three were Stiles dad, his mother as well as Scott.

`He’s sure as hell nicer than you.´ Stiles pulls away from Hale regretting it immediately as he puts a little bit weight down on his ankle and the sharp pain shoots up his shin and all the way up to his knees which felt like they were bleeding. Derek reaches for Stiles and manhandles him like he was not a person with his own wills and abilities, the larger and older male be it with only a few years, Stiles left arm is forced over the much broader shoulder of Derek’s before snaking his arm around Stiles waist and pulling Stiles too close for comfort.

`Unhand me you fiend.´ Stiles hisses and tries to get away but Hale only laughs and uses Stiles own words to mock him before asking, `Really could you be any less of a loser Stilinski?´

`Could you be any less of an asshole?´ Stiles asks sharply while surrendering completely to Derek’s willingness to help him, he might not appreciate being helped by Derek “girls and guys alike swoon over me” Hale Stiles is however not enough of an idiot to believe he could ever make it back home without some proper assistance.

`I’m an asshole am I? ´ Derek hisses while bumping into Scott who keeps circling around them growling at Derek like the good protective pup he was, and Stiles is mighty pride of his little doggie.

`Maybe I should just leave you here and walk away.´ Derek says, there’s a threat there and Stiles isn’t surprised by it the slightest.

`Wouldn’t be the first time.´ Stiles answers without thinking mostly because it is a bitter and undeniable truth that Derek Hale was one of those people who when he saw someone getting picked-on verbally or physically did nothing except walk away. Derek had left Stiles to deal with bullies alone more than once simply because Stiles wasn’t worth Derek’s precious time, then again someone like Stiles was hardly worth the time of the likes of Derek Hale or any Hale’s really or any other person with a pulse; Stiles own dad didn’t have time for him which was probably the reason he gave in so quickly when Stiles begged him to allow him to keep Scott.

`Whatever.´ Derek grumbles but there’s something odd about the other males voice and Stiles isn’t sure what to make of it, and although there’s a part of Stiles that honesty expects Derek to just drop him and walk away flipping him off as he walked away but Derek doesn’t let him go.

Maybe his limit is leaving an injured person in the middle of the woods, Stiles thinks while allowing the jock to continue helping him, they’re moving slowly and the silence grows between them, as time passes Scott becomes less growly and eventually he goes back to inspecting the world around them but never wandering too far from Stiles pausing at times to shoot a less than friendly look at Derek.

`So a dog.´ Derek says after a moment of tense silence, ` didn’t know you had one.´ Stiles can’t help but snort a little at that because he’s certain that the captain and lord of basketball didn’t now shit about Stiles other than the fact that Stiles was the Sheriff’s son and that their mothers had been friends as well as that his mother was dead. Stiles wasn’t a person someone the likes of Derek Hale would ever show any interest in knowing.

`Lots of things you don’t know about me.´ Stiles blurts out surprising himself by the amount of bitterness that oozed out of his voice, he’s not sure why exactly he’s hurt by the knowledge that he Stiles Stilinski wasn’t worthy of being noticed by the captain of the swim team.

The again, Stiles thinks, maybe him not knowing me is for the best, just imagine if everyone knew you weren’t all that straight. Just the thought of people knowing that he liked boys more than girls caused his heart to pick-up speed, but what really terrified him was the idea that his dad would find out about him being gay: Stiles knew he was somewhat of a disappointment to his father with the whole lack of athleticism and the inability to make friends, the last thing he needed to do was come out as gay.

`Dude, you okay? ´Derek asks suddenly and Stiles blinks up at Derek surprised by how genuinely concerned this guy holding him up seemed to be, it was a strange thing and made something warm and fuzzy bloom inside his chest, and Stiles feels himself blush under the attention; it strange having Derek this close and it not being just a figment of Stiles dirty little fantasies, it confuses him to no end.

Trying to salvage some of his dignity and appear less of an oddball Stiles clears his throat and turns his attention to his best friend who was at the moment apparently having the time of his life because he’d managed to pull the large broken branch a few inches before it came to a sudden, `Dad found him a couple of months ago, ´ Stiles can’t help the way his voice cracks, even now when seeing how healthy and happy Scott was the memory of how horribly he’d been treated and left to die still haunted Stiles, `dad found him at the side of the road, half-dead,´ Stiles voice gets a little bit chocked-up at the end, Stiles would never forget seeing the limp whimpering form his dad had carried into the Stiles’ hadn’t even noticed the puppy on the side of the road because he’d been to emerged in playing around with his phone instead of keeping an eye out for suspicious things.

`Shit, really? ´ For once Derek sounds like he actually capable of feeling sympathy. Stiles just nods in response and for some reason his nod follows with, `He was half-starved, bleeding. Dad thought first he was just a stray that got hit by a car or something, but Deaton said it looked like someone had tried to beat Scott to death with a hammer, can you believe it? ´ Derek’s hold around Stiles waist tightens and Stiles could swear he heard an animalistic growl rumble from the jock who drove around in a sleek black Camaro.

`Some people shouldn’t be allowed to keep animals.´ Derek says angrily and once more Stiles nods this time in full-agreement with Derek which was a new thing.

`Agreed.´ Stiles says watching Scott giving up on the branch that wasn’t budging and deciding a bigger one was a better one.

`He’s lucky to have you.´ Stiles snaps his attention back to the still slightly taller male because he was certain he’d heard wrong.

`What? ´

`I said,´ Derek said without sounding the slightest bit mean, `He’s lucky to have you,´ and then with a voice which wasn’t mean or cruel the jock continued say rather teasingly as if the two of them had been friends forever, `Losing your hearing there Stilinski?´ Stiles mouth might just drop open a little.

Derek bursts out laughing and it was a lovely lighthearted laughter without a hint of cruelty.

Stiles hadn’t honestly expected Derek to help him all the way home or into the house and out of his sneakers, but not only did the jock help Stiles home and out of his sneakers but he also gave Scott a fresh bowl of water and for some reason stayed for nearly an hour with Stiles slowly drawing out light conversation between them most of which revolved around Claudia which was a as refreshing as it was painful; Stiles mother was one of the many subjects that Stiles father refused to breech and outside of his father and now Scott Stiles had no one to talk too about his mother and all of her many quirks, and so he took all he could from the chance to speak about the woman whom Stiles still loved a great deal and missed even more.

When Derek left Stiles did not expect that anything to change between them, but it seemed things had changed as the following day Stiles finds himself invited or rather demanded over to the Hale House for lunch and Stiles had a feeling during the short conversation that if he’d said no the woman would’ve sent Derek to pick him up anyway. Stiles anguished over what to wear for some reason for nearly two hours before realizing what he was doing.

`What the hell am I doing? ´ Stiles’ asks Scott who’s lying on his bed watching Stiles odd behavior, `Why am I behaving like some girl going out on a date? ´

 


End file.
